marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Manitou (Watcher Datafile)
MANITOU Manabozho is the son of the wind-god Gaoh and Awenhai, the earth goddess. According to myth, he and his brother, Nanabozho, were enemies before birth and even fought in the womb. Their birth killed their mother and Nanabozho blamed him for her death. Manabozho fled to Earth where he found comfort in his great-grandmother Gaea in her role as Nokomis. He developed compassion for mortal men and stole fire from heaven to help keep them warm. He taught them to not be afraid of night as he protected them from the evil of his brother. Manabozho's brothers, Chibiabos and Wabasso often visited him on earth and took tales of his accomplishments back to heaven. While on Earth, Chibiabos was abducted by evil spirits known as the Anamaqkiu and taken to the underworld. Manabozho went to rescue him and killed two of them, but Chibiabos stayed behind to safely recieve the spirits of mortals who died. The Anamaqkiu, however, sent a great flood to Earth from the underworld as Manabozho rushed ahead and saved mankind and animals on a great tree that floated on the waters. The tree came to rest on a mountain that Manabozho climbed into heaven where he was received by Gitche Manitou, the Great Spirit. Measured by his deeds, Manabozho became Manitou and replaced him as Ruler of the Anasazi. Manitou possesses greater powers than any other Native American God. He is of incredible strength, stamina and resistance to injury plus the ability to tap into the Omeda, the positive energies of the universe for magical effects. He can create storms, create dimensional barriers and propel and manipulate mystical energies. He has exceptional senses on a nearly omniescent level allowing him to percieve disturbances on a cosmic scale. He can also shapeshift between humanoid and animal forms as in ancient times when he appeared as various animal forms or project his image into clouds. Manitou often answered the calls of his worshipers, aiding them through various hardships. Manitou appeared to give his blessings when Comanche chief Grey Eagle sired a son, the so-called Red Warrior. In the latter half of the nineteenth century, the Manitou appeared before the medicine man Flaming Star, instructing him to find the "glowing dust from the heavens" and to then use it to impregnate the costume that would be used for the one who would become He Who Rides the Night Winds - Carter Slade, the Phantom Rider. Affiliations Solo 4D12, Buddy 2D8, Team 3D10 Distinctions God of Sky, Sun and Heaven, Manidoog Chieftain, Wise Warrior Power Sets GREAT SPIRIT Godlike Durability D12, Godlike Reflexes D12, Godlike Stamina D12, Godlike Strength D12, Intangibility D12, Mystic Senses D12 SFX: Curse. Create a Curse of Manitou complication on a character using an effect die, or a die from the doom pool. Until the complication is removed, that character counts both 1’s and 2’s as opportunities. Remove only 1’s from your dice pool. SFX: Earthly Avatar. Ignore physical stress, trauma or complications caused by aging, disease, fatigue, hunger, poison, radiation, thirst, or vacuum. SFX: Force of Omeda. When taking an action to create assets or resources using your Sorcery power, add a D6 and step up your effect die. You may spend a die from the doom pool to create another asset or resource of equal size. SFX: Spirit Chieftain. Spend an effect die or doom die to add a mortal champion, or spirit to the scene. The effect die or doom die spent must be equal to the highest trait of the summoned mortal or spirit -1. If the mortal champion or spirit is defeated, take emotional stress equal to its highest trait. SFX: Spirit Form. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by higher cosmic powers or other gods. The forms of the Manidoog on Earth are only spiritual manifestations and cannot be destroyed, only banished. Limit: Banishment. If Manitou becomes stressed out he vanishes back to Shipolo, leaving a small portion of glowing dust behind. The glowing dust counts as a D6 Mystic resource. Limit: Patience of a God. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by challenges to Manitou’s authority or wisdom. WEAPONS OF GITCHE MANITOU Mystic Blast D10, Mystic Shield D10, Mystic Weapon D10, Teleport D10, Weather Supremacy D12 SFX: Finest of Weapons. Double a Weapons of Gitche Manitou power for an attack action and step back the highest die in your pool by –1. Step up physical stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Great Medicine Shield. Only a single opportunity may be used by a hero on any roll against Manitou, regardless of how many 1s are showing. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Weapons of Gitche Manitou to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Worthy. Shutdown Weapons of Gitche Manitou and add a D6 to the doom pool, if its wielder does not fit the following criteria: ANASAZI GOD Animal Control D12, Growth D10, Mystic Resistance D12, Psychic Resistance D12, Shapeshifting D10, Supreme Sorcery D12 SFX: Area Effect. Against multiple targets, add a D6 for each additional target and gain an additional effect die. SFX: Celestial Might. Add three dice for your total. You may spend any doom die to add a die to a total, not just a die of equal or greater size. SFX: Grant Power. Step back a power from one of your power sets to step up a power of target character or add the stepped back power to one of the power sets of the target. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. If recovered, step back or remove the improved power of the target. SFX: Power of Earth and Sky. You may add more than one power die to your pool. Step back each power die in your pool once for each die beyond the second. Limit: Cosmic Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each stepped-up D12 stress effect die applied. Manitou only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Unworthy of a God. Manitou never makes an effect die on a reaction unless that character has previously inflicted stress or a complication on him. Specialties Acrobatics Master D10, Combat Grandmaster D12, Cosmic Master D10, Menace Master D10, Mystic Grandmaster D12, Wilderness Grandmaster D12 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Spirit Category:Manidoog Category:Old West